Home
by tvnut014
Summary: Spoilers for Season 3 Episode 3, The Plateau.  Olivia knew he wasn't real, he couldn't be real. No one could just appear and disappear like that. But that kiss... Reviews are always and especially welcome!


**Spoilers for Season 3 Episode 3, The Plateau. **

**This is my interpretation of what might've been running through Olivia's mind after Peter appeared before her. I decided to do this instead of using my time wisely and studying for my biology and math midterms. Ah well, it'll get done. **

**Please let me know what you think of it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't think I could ever recreate that lovely moment that happened within the last two minutes of last week's episode! 3 **

**

* * *

**

Home

"_You can't forget about this_."

The man had just appeared in front of Olivia. He was the same man that she had seen across the busy street downtown a couple of days ago. The Secretary's son. She didn't know him, and yet his serious face looked familiar to her. One minute he had been standing there, his expression solemn. A vehicle had passed by and then he was gone. Now here he was standing in the bedroom only seconds after Frank left it.

She realized that he was a hallucination. How else could he just appear and disappear like that? Olivia also somehow knew that he was the Secretary's son. The notion was purely impossible. Secretary Bishop's son had been kidnapped when he was a boy; how could Olivia possibly know what he would look like as a man? Was her subconscious trying to tell her something? Olivia wouldn't be surprised if the brain trauma she had sustained was causing these visions of people unknown to her appear.

Olivia had felt alarmed when the man began to move towards her. Her mind was screaming at her body to move, to defend herself from this strange man/vision approaching her. At the same time, she was intrigued. He knew the answers to the questions she had been wondering about the entire day. _Why _hadn't_ she followed protocol?_

But the kiss, it was so real, as if she had once experienced something like that from him. Something was so familiar about him, about that kiss- which had to be real, considering the feelings that stirred within her when their lips met.

* * *

She sat on the bed moments after the kiss, after Frank had left. She gingerly felt the edges of her lips with her fingertips. The man had been firm, but gentle. Determined. The kiss itself was tender, sweet. His unshaven face was rough against her own skin. When he broke away, she felt a longing deep within her. Her feelings were similar to the ones she knew that she had once felt towards Frank. Feelings that she hadn't felt since before she mistakenly thought she was from another universe. It was almost comical how hysterical she had been, believing that her mother had been dead since she was fourteen.

She was confused. Though she now knew who she was, deep down Olivia trusted the hallucination- Peter- that was his name. More than she currently trusted Frank, since she had come home from her nervous breakdown.

* * *

When Peter had left her lips, the taste of him remained. He tasted like... like Peter.

Frank had then entered the room and spoke her name. Her head had whipped around; her auburn hair flew behind her. An expression of guilt and sadness was etched faintly in her features. She made up the excuse that she would miss him, all the while hoping Frank wouldn't know something was wrong.

Perhaps, she knew that she was missing something. She felt as though there was something she needed to remember. Maybe Peter was right? But what he was saying, what her subconscious was saying -what they were implying- was making it hard to comprehend. She hadn't followed protocol because she didn't know what the protocol was. There was a variable that the suspect couldn't have known to include in his calculations.

_Peter_. As his name echoed within her mind, a wave of grief passed through her. She missed him. But how could she possibly miss someone who she had never met?

She focused on him; the idea of him and his presence. What he looked like, and the scent that her subconscious offered at the very thought of him; it was a musky, clean scent.

An imaged flashed through her mind, they were sitting at a table in a bar, and he was laughing, leaning in toward her as to be able to hear her more clearly. His smile, infectious, was causing a grin to form on her face. When he was genuinely happy, he wore a full smile; a dimple would appear in his cheek. Olivia found herself smiling from the memory. Fantasy, she corrected herself. Any scenario she imagined herself in with him, could only be a fantasy.

Though she claimed it was a fantasy, it was as though a gate had been opened. Memories upon memories flooded her mind. Olivia began to remember little insignificant details about Peter that her mind could not have created by itself.

She remembered Peter was confident in way he carried himself as he had walked toward her. It was a swagger that he must have developed over time; it was partially to prove to the men he worked with that he was capable of causing pain, dangerous. He was tall, lean but not scrawny as she had noticed when he answered the door shirtless. She enjoyed the times when he caught her gaze with his own stunning blue eyes. His eyes smiled, sometimes in apology, after Walter -a much kinder and happier version of the Secretary- had made one of his implausible-yet-somehow-true predictions, or asked for a specific kind of food.

Olivia remembered feeling safe whenever she was around Peter. Before she had come to this universe, she had sought him out for comfort. She was scared and she turned to him. He made her feel safer than anyone she had remembered being with.

He felt like home.

* * *

"_You can't forget about this."_

The kiss that they had shared was a promise. It was a reminder that what she shared with Peter was so much more than an illusion. It was real. What they had together was real. He wasn't just an illusion.

Peter was real.

And she was in a universe without him. Olivia found this to be the hardest truth of all.

The Secretary- Walternate- had tried to make her forget him. And she had believed him. She felt as though she had betrayed Peter.

Olivia sat on the bed, feeling guilty that she had forgotten all about Peter, when Peter had left his own universe to come home with her.

Walternate had kept her here and made her think that she was her own doppelganger. Olivia somehow had the other Olivia's memories. She had no idea where her twin was, but had a dreading suspicion that the other Olivia was no longer in this universe. The wrong Olivia was with _him_.

Olivia struggled with a wave of anger. She wanted so badly to throw something at a wall or a mirror. Walternate had made it this way. Made it so there was a spy in a different universe, someone they- Peter- wouldn't suspect.

After a few moments of wrestling with her emotions, a mix of consuming sadness and overwhelming anger, Olivia made a decision. She would stay and pretend as though her old memories- her life- had not come back to her.

_Peter, _she called out to him silently, though they were worlds away. _I promise I will set things right. I'm going to find out what Walternate is planning and stop this thing once and for all. _She shut her eyes tightly, as if the action would make all the difference in the world -or in her case, both worlds.

_Please Peter, I know you can't hear this, but..._ Olivia fought off a wave of tears. _Please realize that she isn't me. _

_After all of this is over, I promise, I will come home. _

_

* * *

_

_-_End_-

* * *

_

**Please let me know what you thought of it! This is my first fanfic for Fringe and my first in a very long time! **

**~tvnut014  
**


End file.
